


No Need To Be Scared Of Me

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Kisses, M/M, little blood, neko Suga, neko akaashi, neko kenma, side daisuga, side kuroken, small panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Bokuto finally buys his neko, but Akaashi isn't happy with his new owner. Until a certain event happens that changes his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AShippingAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShippingAddict/gifts).



> While not necessary to read "A Cat's Tail", it's just Kuroo/Kenma, it does fit with this but this story is a stand alone too.  
> Sorry, the ending is a bit rushed, but I don't have much free time and i really wanted to get this done.
> 
> Title to possibly change.

“Dude, I’m so excited!” Bokuto yells from his spot in the front seat. Kenma flinches from the back and Kuroo laughs.

“I know dude, but you should try and keep your voice down. Most of the nekos are scared by loud noises. Kenma still is.” Kuroo parks his car in front of the same shop where he picked up Kenma almost a year ago.

Now after saving up and getting a promotion at work, Bokuto is picking out a neko. The three get out of the car, Kenma clinging to Kuroo.

“It’s ok Kenma, you’re staying with me.” He whispers, knowing the boy has had quite a few panic attacks thinking he was going to be sent back.

They walk inside, a lady behind the counter smiles brightly. “Hello.”

“Hey hey hey.” Bokuto smiles back. “Bokuto Koutarou. I’m here to get a neko.”

“Right. Come in here.”

The lady leads them into the back room, with nekos in cages, dressed in nothing back thin clothes to cover their privates.

“Do you know if you want a male or female?”

“Male please.”

“Ok, the left side has male nekos.”

Bokuto looks inside each cage, until he gets to the end. “I want this guy.” He yells loudly, frighten said neko in the cage.

The neko has black messy hair, curling around his face. Black ears, along with a black fuzzy tail, furrier than Kenma’s tail. The neko scoots back into the corner at Bokuto’s loud voice.

“Oh shit.” Bokuto says. He peers into the cage. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Bokuto I’m not sure you want this neko.” The lady says. “This one has a habit of not listening to his owner.”

“I want him.” He declares.

“His name is Akaashi Keiji. His last few owners returned him because he never listened to them.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto whispers, ignoring the lady completely.

“Sorry about him.” Kuroo says. “Once he found something he’s interested in, there’s no talking him out of it.”

“Ah, I see. So, can I trust you to fill out the paperwork?”

“Yea, Kitten, stay here.” Kuroo pats Kenma’s head, earning a quick glare.

The lady unlocks the cage, leading leaves, Kuroo following. Bokuto pokes his head into the cage slowly.

“Hey Akaashi, I’m Bokuto Koutarou. I’m taking you home with me.”

Akaashi sinks to the floor, hugging his knees. _Humans are not to be trusted._ He repeats the words over and over in his head. Back at the place where he grew up, his parents told him to never trust humans. Never to listen them. They told him to never let anyone tell him how he should live his life, neko or not. His mom said to never listen to any of his owners the day before he was taken away. Even if the man seems friendly, it’s just an act, he tells himself.

“Please don’t be afraid.” Bokuto calls out softly.

“Go away.” Akaashi hisses, ears flat against his head. “I don’t want to go with you.”

Bokuto takes his sweatshirt off. “Here. You look cold.”

Akaashi stares at the piece of clothing before taking it. He sniffs it, still unsure if he wants to wear it.

Bokuto turns to Kenma. “Can you help me out?”

“What do you want me to do?” Kenma asks.

“Talk to him. I don’t know.” Bokuto takes a few steps back. “God, he already hates me.” He mumbles.

Luckily, Kuroo and the lady come back. “Dude, it takes time. Kenma wasn’t a fan of me.” Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair, earning the second glare of the day. “He still isn’t.” He laughs.

“Bokuto, if things don’t work out, you can bring him back.” The lady says.

“Yea, ok.” Bokuto gives a weak smile, glancing at Akaashi, who did put the sweatshirt on. “Can you get him out here for me? I’m afraid to scare him again.”

“Of course. I’ll get him ready.” The lady pulls a leash out, stepping into the cage to attach it to Akaashi’s collar. Akaashi follows as the lady out, already planning on a way to get Bokuto to return him.

“Thank you.” Bokuto returns to his normal self, grabbing the leash. “Let’s go.” He walks carefully, making sure Akaashi is following so he’s not choking the neko.

The four leave, piling into the car. Akaashi sits in the back with Kenma, the two talking quiet enough where their owners can’t hear.

“Don’t be scared Akaashi. Bokuto means well.”

“How can you trust humans? They just order us around.” Akaashi frowns.

“Mine isn’t like that. And yours isn’t mean, he’s just loud.”

“So, not all humans are mean?”

“Some are, but some, like these two idiots, are nice and caring.”

Akaashi nods, still unsure how he feels about this new information.

“If Bokuto gives you trouble, or anything, let me know. He listens to me. From one neko to another.” Kenma winks.

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiles softly.

“Awww, look at you Kenma.” Kuroo coos, looking in the mirror at them. “Making friends. I’m so proud of you.” Kuroo fakes a sniffle. Kenma frowns, kicking the back of Kuroo’s seat. “Ow! Hey. Just for that, no apple pie for you tonight.”

“I ate it before we left.” Kenma replies.

“What? You butt.” Kuroo pouts.

“Akaashi, what’s your favorite food?” Bokuto turns around, smiling brightly.

“Onigiri.”

“There’s a place near my apartment that makes good rice balls. I’ll order some later.”

Akaashi only nods, slightly surprised Bokuto is interested in such things. Kuroo parks the car, letting the two get out.

“Let me know if you need help. I’ll send Kenma.” Kuroo smirks, until another kick in the seat makes him cry out.

“Thanks for coming.” Bokuto holds his hand out. “Ready to see your new home?”

Akaashi ignores the hand. “I guess.” He walks off, leaving Bokuto.

Bokuto frowns for a split second, but quickly smiles, running to catch up. “Fifth floor.”

Bokuto talks the whole way, not even bothering to let Akaashi talk. He talks about his job, an office job at the same place as Kuroo and a bunch of other friends. Bokuto lets Akaashi go inside first. The place is clean, yet small. One bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and living room. The living room looks cozy, Akaashi thinks. No couch, but a kotatsu rests in the middle of the space, in front of a tv.

Bokuto closes the door. “You can sleep in my bedroom for now. I’m planning on moving to a bigger place.”

“Where are you sleeping?” Akaashi asks, concerned that the male might sleep in the same bed.

“On the floor, by the kotatsu.”

“You don’t have too.”

“Well, unless you wanted to sleep in cat form, I didn’t think the floor would be comfy. Especially since you’ve been in a cage. It didn’t look comfy.”

Akaashi narrows his eyes, studying Bokuto. Akaashi has always been good at reading people, but he can’t read this man. He sighs.

“Ok.”

“Before I forget.” Bokuto steps closer. “I want to take this collar off.” HE carefully unhooks the collar, letting it fall into his hands. “Much better.”

Akaashi nods, not trusting himself to speak. It’s weird to not have a collar on. His neck feels lighter without the thing on.

“Great. I’ll order us some rice balls.” Bokuto pulls his phone out, talking as he walks into the kitchen.

Akaashi sits at the kotatsu, folding his arms over the top and burying his face in his arms. He drowns out Bokuto’s voice, falling asleep from the heat coming from the kotatsu.

When he wakes up, a blanket is draped over his shoulders. Bokuto is on the other side of the kotatsu, watching tv with the volume on mute.

He glances at Akaashi. “Hey, you’re awake.”

Akaashi sits up, stretching his arms, yawning. His tail flicks back and forth. His ears twitch, trying to hear the tv, but he hears nothing. His head cocks to the side.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, so I muted it.” Bokuto explains.

“You didn’t have too.” Akaashi mumbles.

“You looked so peacefully. I couldn’t just wake you up.” Bokuto fiddles with his hands. “There are some rice balls in the microwave for you. You make have to nuke them.”

“Nuke them?”

“You know, warm them back up.” Bokuto smiles.

“Oh. Thank you Bokuto.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles bigger, unmuting the tv. “Tomorrow, we can go get you some clothes. I’m sure you’d rather not wear my things.”

Akaashi had forgotten that he was wearing Bokuto’s sweatshirt until Bokuto said something. He had gotten used to the smell of Bokuto and found himself liking it. It was much nicer than his old owners’ smell. They either smelled of sex, drugs, or alcohol. Bokuto smelled good. Akaashi wasn’t sure what the smell was, but he liked it.

Later, Akaashi tosses and turns in Bokuto’s bed. He’s not sure if sleeping in an actually bed has him bothered, or how nice Bokuto has been to him. Not once did he order Akaashi to do something. Nor anything else his previous owners has done. He’s not sure how to feel about all this. Akaashi buries his face into the covers, worrying that what his parents said about humans might be wrong.

~~

Bokuto had taken a week off of work so he could get Akaashi settled in. They went shopping for clothes and other things he needed. He shifted a few times into a cat, and each time Bokuto exclaimed that it was the coolest thing he ever seen.

Akaashi had adapted quickly to Bokuto’s loud personality. He no longer jumped when he heard the voice, nor was it a surprise when Bokuto was calling Akaashi’s name in the department store when they got separated.

Now, a few weeks later and still unsure how to feel about Bokuto, he finds himself lying face down in a pile of blankets by the kotatsu. He still couldn’t figure out Bokuto completely. He knew the man had bad days, pouting and curling in front of the tv with a mountain of blankets and pillows. He knew how to pull the man out from the slumps. He knew how Bokuto liked his coffee and his favorite meal, along with most of his other likes and dislikes. He knows the man has an obsession with owls. It’s only been a few weeks, yet Akaashi knows more about Bokuto than he did about all his past owners combined. He feels closer than he wants to admit, but he has gotten used to Bokuto and enjoys how he smells.

He doesn’t like it. He knows a lot about the man, except what he’s planning. Akaashi’s thoughts run wild. _What if he’s only being nice to freak me out? If he is, t’s working. He hasn’t ordered me around at all. He treats me like a normal person. It’s awful._ Akaashi hates it – hates not knowing what Bokuto’s true motivates are with him. Hates that he’s too afraid to ask. Akaashi sighs heavily. He’s living in constant fear of a man who cried when he accidently killed a fly. Akaashi stands, deciding to leave this place. He’ll run away and spend the rest of his time as a cat so he doesn’t get caught. He unlocks the door and leaves, not bothering to shut the door. He knows Bokuto will be home soon, but still enough time to get away without being found.

It’s raining out as he leaves the building. A few people stare, but don’t say anything. He walks down the streets, not knowing where he’s going, but he feels free. Happy even.

The happiness doesn’t last long. As he passes an alley, he’s suddenly attacked. He’s dragging down, the attacker holding his hair in a tight grip.

“Look boys. I found another freak.” The man smiles, looking at another two men.

“Let me go.” Akaashi hisses, twisting in the man’s grip.

“We got a fight.” One of them says.

“Freaks like you are everywhere now. It’s disgusting.”

Akaashi flinches with the first punch to the gut. He bends over, coughing and gasping for air. The hits continue until he’s curled into a ball on the dirty ground. The punches turn to kicks. He’s bleeding – he knows, yet he has no motivation to move or fight back. He thinks it’s better to die this way, than become someone’s pet.

Then, the kicks stop, but the pain is still there. He hears footsteps and then he recognizes another smell in the air. It’s Bokuto.

“Leave him alone!” Bokuto yells.

One man scoffs. “Move it along buddy.”

“It’s just a freak of nature. We’re doing the world a favor by removing them.”

“No!” Bokuto shouts. “Akaashi is my friend. He’s not a freak.”

Akaashi would gasp if he could. He didn’t know Bokuto thought of him as a friend. He tries to sit up, only to feel a hard kick in the gut. It knocks the wind out of him. Bokuto yells his name. Akaashi soon slips into a darkness.

~~

Bokuto had rushed Akaashi to Daichi’s clinic for Nekos after he beat up the three guys. His nose is bleeding, along with his knuckles and he’s soaking wet, but he’s more concerned for Akaashi. Daichi fixes Akaashi in the examine room with Daichi’s neko Suga, with silver ears and tail to match his hair, cleans up Bokuto in the apartment upstairs.

“I grew up with Akaashi on a neko farm.” Suga confesses, washing his hands after bandaging Bokuto’s hands. “His parents told him to never trust humans. His parents thought all humans were cruel and raised Akaashi the same way.”

Bokuto stays quiet.

“Akaashi builds a wall around himself, only letting in few people. I don’t know what he’s thinking about you, but I’m sure he’s freaking out.”

“But why?” Bokuto almost shouts. “I’ve never been mean to him.”

“I know Kou, but Akaashi doesn’t know this. He’s waiting for you to be mean or order him around. It’s most likely putting his nerves on ends. That’s probably why he ran away.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. “Oh my god…I’m the reason he ran away. It’s all my fault.” Tears run down his face.

“No, it wasn’t your fault.” Suga places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I made him feel this way.” Bokuto inhales. “I should’ve told him that I’m not like the other ones.”

“Shh…you can tell him when he wakes up.”

“He’ll wake up in the morning.” Daichi’s voice says. “I gave him some heavy painkillers. Stay the night Kou.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.” Daichi smiles, nodding.

~~

When Akaashi wakes up his whole body aches. He vaguely remembers what happened. Then it comes back in a rush. It’s still dark out and the rain has stopped. Akaashi looks around the room, taking in the new surroundings. Only a bed, and a closet. Then he sees Bokuto leaning against the wall by the bed. Akaashi finds himself happy to see the man. Akaashi slowly gets out of bed, bringing the blanket with him. He settles in Bokuto’s lap, seeking out the man’s warmth and smell to comfort him. Akaashi stares at Bokuto’s face, not recalling a time when the man looked so peacefully. His hair wasn’t spiked anymore, instead hanging down. Akaashi leans his head against Bokuto’s chest. Then, two arms wrap around his frame and Akaashi tenses. Bokuto doesn’t wake up and Akaashi relaxes, listening to Bokuto’s heartbeat. He falls back asleep quickly.

The next time Akaashi wakes is when he suddenly feels his body move. He realizes that Bokuto has lifted him in the air. He’s placed back on the bed. Akaashi misses the warmth he got from Bokuto, but doesn’t have the courage to say so. Instead, he pretends to be asleep.

“Kou, how’s he doing?” Daichi asks, standing in the doorway.

“I think he’s better.” Bokuto smiles softly.

“That’s good. I’ll look at him when he wakes up.” Daichi smiles back. “How’s your hands?”

“Just scratches. They’ll be ok.”

“Ok.” Daichi leaves, calling out Suga’s name.

Bokuto looks down at Akaashi’s sleeping face. He knew Akaashi is pretty, but his sleeping face is even prettier.

“I’m sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto whispers. “This is my fault.”

Bokuto exits the room, leaving Akaashi alone. _It’s not his fault, but mine. I ran away and made him worry. He got hurt because of me. Why am I so concerned about him? I’m his pet. But he called me his friend last night._ Akaashi sits up, a little too fast and winces. He wants answers and he wants them now. A knock at the door turns his attention to it.

“Suga?” Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“I thought you were awake.” Suga smiles that special smile of his. He strolls across the room, sitting down on the bed. “Feeling ok?”

“Mentally or physically?”

Both.” Suga chuckles. “Seriously, thought, how are you?”

“My body hurts, but I’ll live.”

“And here?” Suga taps Akaashi’s forehead.

“Confused.”

“I’ll tell you this, most of the time, when a human buys a neko, it’s for companionship. They don’t want a slave; they want a friend. And that’s what Bokuto wants.”

“I had no idea.” Akaashi mumbles, ears bent low.

“How do you feel now?”

“Better. A lot better.”

Suga studies Akaashi’s expression. “Good. I’ll have Daichi look at you, then you can go home and talk to Bokuto. But I would wait before telling him how you feel.” Suga winks and leaves, yelling Daichi’s name.

Akaashi blinks a few times, wondering what Suga meant. He doesn’t have much time to think before Daichi is back, along with Bokuto. Akaashi receives the go-to and gets ready to leave. Bokuto stands by the door, a smile on his face.

Right away Akaashi knows that smile is fake, but he doesn’t comment. _Since when could I tell the difference between his smiles?_ He walks along Bokuto down the sidewalk in silence. It’s weird for him, since Bokuto always fills the silence with some story or random fact.

“Um…Bokuto?” Akaashi looks at him, the smile gone from his face.

Bokuto moves his gaze to Akaashi, smile returning. “Yes.”

“About last night…” He trails off, a million things to say.

“Can we talk about it at home?”

Akaashi nods, looking at the sidewalk as they walk. The rest of the walk is silent and when they get back to the apartment, Bokuto looks like he’s going to cry. He settles down by the kotatsu, waiting for Akaashi to sit with him. Akaashi sits right next to Bokuto, trying to find the right words. He opens his mouth, but Bokuto beats him to it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Bokuto, it’s my fault. I ran away.”

“But I made you run away. I made you feel scared.”

“You did, but that was because my past owners were cruel. They ordered me around and treated me like a slave. You treated me like a person. Like a friend and it was new to me. I panicked.” Akaashi looks down at his hands resting in his lap.

“I know it sounds selfish, but I bought you because I wanted a companion. Someone waiting for me when I came home. Someone happy to see me. I tried to make sure you were happy.”

“I was happy; I just didn’t realize it. I’m sorry Bokuto.”

“I’m sorry too.”

~~

It took a few days for everything to return to normal for the two. Akaashi was happier now that he wasn’t overthinking every little thing. He turns cat, curling in Bokuto’s lap as Bokuto blabs about stuff to Kuroo over the phone. Akaashi purrs as Bokuto’s hands play with his fur.

“Yea man, he’s getting better.” Bokuto says, looking down at the black cat. “Daichi gave him some strong pain killers. Knocked him out.”

Suddenly, Akaashi shifts to human, startling Bokuto.

“Holy shit dude, he went human.” Bokuto gasps.

“Yea, its pretty cool to watch.” Kuroo comments.

Akaashi sits up, pulling the blanket to cover his waist. His eyes are half open, staring at Bokuto with his mouth parted slightly.

“Hey Akaashi, go to bed.” Bokuto says softly. Akaashi nods standing up and walking away. Bokuto stares, even though Akaashi is naked. “He’s so cute.”

“Sounds like someone is crushing.” Kuroo sings.

“I can’t help it man. He’s pretty like Tsukki, and sometimes cold like him too. But he’s also nice.”

“Hey, give it time. It could happen.”

Before Bokuto could give a response, Akaashi walks back out in boxers and a blanket.

“Just a second Kuroo.”  Bokuto puts the phone on the ground. “Akaashi, do you need something?”

Akaashi shakes his head slowly, sitting on the floor and curling up in a ball, upper half resting in Bokuto’s lap.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asks quietly. “Are you sleeping again?” No reply. Bokuto sighs, answering the phone again. “Sorry again. Akaashi came back out and is sleeping in my lap. What do I do?”

“Leave him be. He may be in human form, but he’s still part cat. Just pet him. Kenma loves when I do that.” In the background, Bokuto heard Kenma say that he doesn’t. “He does, he just won’t admit it.”

“I’m in so deep.” Bokuto sighs.

“Dude. Don’t get down. You get to see him everyday.”

“Yea, that’s true. I just hope Akaashi likes me more now.”

“I’m sure if he didn’t, he would be in your lap.”

“That’s right.” Bokuto smiles big. “Thanks bro.”

“Anytime bro. I’ll always be there for my bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro, I…ok, Kenma is getting pouty. I gotta go. Don’t screw up now.”

“I won’t.”

Not wanting to disturb Akaashi Bokuto lays down carefully, getting comfy the best he can. In the morning, Akaashi is the first to wake up. He’s engulfed with warmth and it feels nice. It’s then that he notices Bokuto’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Akaashi almost smiles, enjoying this too much. Maybe he is falling for Bokuto. He misses the loud man when he’s at work and despite being loud, he fills the silence when Akaashi doesn’t talk – which is most of the time. Akaashi shakes his head. He can’t be falling for his owner, it’s crazy. Slowly, Akaashi removes himself from Bokuto’s arm, already wanting to crawl back and sleep. _Shit, I think I do like him._ Akaashi dresses in sweatpants and a new shirt, leaving the apartment. He knows Bokuto doesn’t work today, so the man will wake up around 10.

Akaashi curses himself for being so observant. He doesn’t want to accept that he’s falling for Bokuto. _It’s crazy_. He tries to convince himself that it’s crazy the whole walk to Daichi’s. He needs to talk to Suga about this. Suga is the only one that he can trust. He knocks on the door, only to be greeted with a half asleep Daichi.

“Akaashi?” He rubs his eyes, looking for Bokuto.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to Suga please.” Akaashi bows.

“Yea, sure, come in.” Daichi leads Akaashi upstairs and into the living room.

“Keiji, what are you doing here? Are you still in pain?” Suga asks.

“No, I just needed to talk to you. Alone please.”

“Of course, Daichi?” Suga shoots the man a look.

“I get it; I’ll be in the shop.” Daichi leaves quickly.

Akaashi settles himself next to Suga. “I think…I really like Bokuto.”

“And that’s bad?” Suga asks, confused.

“I think it is. My parents wouldn’t accept this.”

“Your parents didn’t accept many things.” Suga mumbles. “Keiji, it’s normal for pets to fall in love with their owners. I fall for Daichi. Kuroo and Kenma. Even Tsukishima fell for his pet and that man is stubborner than you.”

Akaashi stays silent, so Suga continues. “I think Bokuto feels the same. He was in such a panic that night he brought you here. Didn’t even care that his nose was dripping blood. All he wanted was for you to get better. He really cares about you Keiji.”

“Should I tell him?”

“That’s up to you to decide.” Suga smiles. “I’m glad I could help though.”

“Thanks.”

Akaashi leaves, thanking Daichi also, who didn’t know what he did. When he returns, Bokuto was up, looking like he was in a panic.

“Akaashi there you are. I thought you ran away again.” Bokuto hugs Akaashi tightly.

“I-I’m fine. I was with Suga.”

Bokuto lets go, but still holds Akaashi in his arms. “Please leave a note. I was really worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi looks into Bokuto’s eyes. “I have to tell you something.”

“Ok, go ahead.” Bokuto smiles.

“I…like you Bokuto. Like, a lot.” Akaashi feels his face grow warm and before he can turn his face away, Bokuto presses his lips to Akaashi’s. He melts into the kiss, knees feeling weak.

Bokuto pulls away. “I like you Akaashi.” He smiles, hugging the neko again. Akaashi smiles softly, glad that Bokuto found him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned, I will be working on Daisuga, Tsukkiyama, Kagehina, Yakulev, and Iwaoi in the future.
> 
> If you guys want any other ship, let me know


End file.
